This protocol is designed to assess the safety and efficacy of recombinant human growth hormone in the treatment of growth hormone deficiency. Experimental variables include dosage and frequency of administration. Outcome measures include somatic growth and attained adult height. All subjects have completed the treatment arm of the study, and are now in follow-up.